1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is power tools, and more particularly reciprocating saws.
2. Description of Related Art
Reciprocating saws have long been offered by power tool manufacturers and are especially useful to tradesmen in the building industry. Tradesmen such as carpenters, plumbers, electricians, HVAC mechanics, and central vacuuming system installers use reciprocating saws to make cuts in wood, plastic, and metal materials while accomplishing an infinite variety of tasks. The ample power, durability, and ease of use which are characteristic of reciprocating saws make them a versatile tool well suited to accomplish many different jobs.
Despite the versatility already possessed by reciprocating saws, the reciprocating saw is not well suited for every task a tradesmen faces. Traditional reciprocating saws are often not useful where only limited maneuvering space is available around the workpiece to be cut. Traditional reciprocating saws are relatively long tools. The saw blade, reciprocating mechanism, motor and handle are typically positioned longitudinally in-line with one another—the Cordless Tiger Saw from Porter-Cable, described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/627,780, being a notable and rare departure from this configuration. Because of their length, traditional reciprocating saws are difficult to use in cramped quarters. As one example, traditional reciprocating saws are difficult to use inside of a cabinet. Given the limited maneuvering space inside the cabinet and a relatively long saw, the user often cannot maneuver the saw into position so that the blade can move along the cutting path. When this is the case, then resort must be made to another power tool, or to a hand tool. For another example, plumbers and HVAC mechanics often need to make cuts in floor joists which are spaced 16 inches on center. The length of most traditional reciprocating saws greatly hampers these cuts because the saw cannot fit perpendicularly between the joists. As a final example, plumbers sometimes need to cut a pipe even with or below a surface. With a traditional reciprocating saw, a plumber would be forced to excavate a large hole below the surface in order to position the saw perpendicular to the pipe with the saw blade adjacent the cut. The excavation of such a hole is time consuming and costly for the plumber. These examples show how the length of traditional reciprocating saws can hamper or even prevent its use for some tasks.
The configuration of traditional reciprocating saws can sometimes make their use awkward and uncomfortable. The configuration of a traditional reciprocating saw does not provide adequate leverage to control fine cutting by the saw blade. Because the handle is in line with the reciprocating motion of the saw blade, only a small moment can be developed to help turn the saw blade during a cut. Partially for this reason, it is often difficult to make small radius cuts or to closely follow a fine cutting line with a traditional reciprocating saw.
The lack of adjustability of traditional reciprocating saws can impede their use. A traditional reciprocating saw only cuts when the saw blade is moved against the workpiece in one direction. Because the saw has only one direction of cut and no provision to adjust the configuration of the saw blade relative to the body and handle of the saw, the user must sometimes hold the saw in an awkward and uncomfortable position. Further, some cuts with a traditional reciprocating saw are prevented because of obstacles which block access to the workpiece even when maneuvering space is otherwise available. If the reciprocating saw were capable of “bending” around the obstacle, the cut could be made.
Several manufacturers and individuals have suggested modifications to the traditional reciprocating saw to overcome some of the drawbacks mentioned above. Notable among these are the inventions disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,364 to Jeffrey Schmitz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,977 to Robert Moores, Jr., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,719 to Stanley Kivela. None, however, provide the versatility of the reciprocating saw of the present invention.